


We're Supposed to Bust Ghosts, Not the Phone

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin isn't going to get fired anytime soon, but at some point he is probably going to badly break something. Holtzmann tries to make things easier on everyone and Patty can only watch with amusement as Holtz tries to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Supposed to Bust Ghosts, Not the Phone

Holtzmann almost _almost_ didn’t stop in time before Kevin seemed to literally skate by in front of her as she was returning from food (that she finally remembered to get two hours after everyone else had eaten). 

“Whoa, hey! Who put wheels on Kev?” the blonde called out. 

“Not me.”

“Don’t look at me.”

“Nuh uh.” 

She watched, and cringed, when he nearly crashed headlong into the wall that had just been repainted the week prior. And the phone took that moment to start ringing, which just meant Kevin started rolling in circles to find where it was.

With as much patience as the others tended to show Holtz herself, she gently grabbed his shoulders and wheeled him back to the desk.

“Let’s lose the heelies, huh?” she asked.

“Well, alright. But it does make me go faster don’t you think?” 

“Kev... you’re in a two-story building. Nevermind. Go answer the phone.”

Holtzmann wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know how he had navigated the stairs when even with normal shoes he had trouble with more than two steps.

“We’ve been trying to get him to sit down again since you left,” Patty remarked as she made her way over, ignoring when Kevin again butchered the name of their group. 

“Guess it takes a special kinda person huh?” Holtz replied with what she probably thought was a roguish wink. 

“Uh huh...” the reply was dubious before she dropped a kiss to Holtzmann’s cheek before disappearing back in her ‘study’. 

Later, Holtz was showing Kevin how to use a bluetooth headset rather than the phone sitting happily in its cradle. She _thought_ it would be easier on him, but so far she felt maybe she had simply confused him even more. 

“So, is it like... invisible wires?” Kevin asked, a different variation of his earlier question about whether it was an invisible signal (which she had said it was for all intents and purposes).

“No, Kevin. There are no wires,” she said, and actually managed to stop herself before she said _the only wires are inside of the headset_. “Look, it’s really easy. Phone goes off, you push this button, use the usual greeting and then just use it like you use the headset you’ve been using for half the year. It doesn’t matter how it works, it just does.”

She could _feel_ Patty trying not to laugh as the engineer got more and more flustered. But Holtz had to remember this was probably what it was like for people having to repeat themselves to her or go slower so she can grasp an idea.

“Oh, alright,” and then Kevin looked at the phone, almost as if he was waiting for it to go off. When it didn’t he got a confused look on his face and turned back to Holtzmann.

“No you don’t answer it _yet_. When a call comes in.” Maybe she should’ve just let him continue using the phone that was probably manufactured in the 80s. 

“Oh, alright,” the man said with an earnest nod. 

Holtzmann let out a breath then retreated to her lab. At least maybe with baseball season coming up she could try to be friends with him over sports, even if he _was_ somehow a Mets fan. 

At least Patty had offered a back massage later that night, which Holtzmann was definitely going to need.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on my tumblr asked for this and so here we are! My migraine+ADHD barely cooperated but I think I did okay.


End file.
